


The (Epically Abridged) Saga of the Shadow Thief

by kerithwyn



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1204558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerithwyn/pseuds/kerithwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A minuscule s4 fix-it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The (Epically Abridged) Saga of the Shadow Thief

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for this. This isn't a fic; this is barely the sketch of a fic. This should be an epic but I know I will never find time to write it.

Dyson says, "I'm going to train you as a shadow thief."

So he does.

The lessons come easily to Kenzi and she takes to the training as naturally as breathing. The Romani have always had a touch of magic: fae or otherwise, no one can say.

She learns to steal wallets (which she already knew), and then necklaces and rings, and then the clothing off people's backs and from under their pants while they remain unaware. She learns how to steal their hearing so she moves silently and how to steal their sight so she remains unseen. She learns to steal their sense of smell so even the wolves cannot track her.

Dyson tells her that she has it backward, that she has learned to mask her presence by hiding her footfalls and form and scent, but Kenzi likes it the other way better. He gives her a look—he gives her a lot of _looks_ during the training—but finally shrugs. "Whatever works for you."

She learns to steal shadows: first from herself and then from others. Dyson seems shaken when he sees her demonstrate, saying that she's passed beyond his knowledge. 

When it comes down to the final moment, she is ready. For the grand finale, for her final graduation trick, Kenzi steals herself back from death.

(She brings Hale back with her as a battle-prize. Because fuck the narrative, that's why.)


End file.
